kangaroosfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Omega Bros. Rumpus
Super Omega Bros. Rumpus is a fighting game parody of Super Smash Bros. Melee and the sequel of Super Omega Bros. It uses primarily Ghostbusters characters but it features multiple others as well. It was created by Alibi Gaming. Gameplay Like its predecessor, Super Omega Bros. Rumpus differs from traditional fighting games as the objective is to force their opponents beyond the boundaries of the stage. Most attacks inflict damage and can, if enough damage is dealt, knock back the enemy. Each character's health is measured by a meter that represents damage as a percentage. The higher the percentage value, the farther the player gets knocked back, and the easier they are to knock off the stage, which will result in the character's death and the loss of a stock, or life. The character's maximum damage is 499% before they lose a life indubitably. Unlike other games of the same genre, in which moves are entered by multiple button-input combinations, most moves in Super Omega Bros. Rumpus can be accessed via one-button presses and a joystick direction. During battles, items related to Ghostbusters, Pretty Cure, CAPTURE, or Honkai Impact 3 fall onto the game field. These items have purposes ranging from inflicting damage on the opponent to restoring health to the player. Additionally, most stages have a theme relating to one of the four featured games and are interactive to the player. Although the game rendered in three dimensions, players can only move on a two-dimensional plane. Not all stages are available immediately; like players, some stages must be "unlocked" by achieving particular requirements. Some stages feature moving elements and platforms and hazards that harm players, while others lack these elements. Single-player mode provides the player with a variety of side-scrolling fighting challenges. The applicable modes range from "Classic Mode", which involves the player battling multiple computer-controlled opponents and a boss character, to "The Home Run Game", a minigame involving the player trying to launch a sandbag as far as possible with a Home Run Bat. Some of these modes are personalized for the character; for example, "The Bullseye Game" sets out a specialized area for a character in which they aim to destroy ten targets in the least amount of time they can. These areas may include references to that particular character's past and legacy. The "Moving Boars" minigame from the prequel was not included in Rumpus. Instead, Rumpus introduced "Adventure Mode", which takes the player to several predefined universes of characters in the Nintendo franchise. "All-Star Mode" is an unlockable feature that requires the player to defeat every character in the game in pairs while having only three health supplements between battles. In Multiplayer mode, up to four players or computer-controlled characters may fight in a free-for-all or on separate teams. The central processing unit characters' artificial intelligence difficulty is ranked from one to nine in ascending order of difficulty. Individual players can also be handicapped; the higher the handicap, the stronger the player. Victory is determined in five ways, depending on the game type. The most common multiplayer modes are “Time mode”, where the player or team with the most KOs and least falls wins after a predetermined amount of time, and "Stock mode", a battle in which the last player or team with lives remaining wins. This can be changed to less conventional modes like "Coin mode", which rewards the richest player as the victor. Players must collect coins created by hitting enemies and try not to lose them by falling off the stage; harder hits release higher quantities of coins. Other options are available, updating from Super Smash Bros., such as determining the number and type of items that appear during the battle. Figurines of various non-playable characters and objects can be collected throughout the game. These trophies include figures of playable characters, accessories, and items associated with them as well as series and characters not otherwise playable in the game. The trophies range from the well-known to the obscure, and even characters or elements only released in Japan and the UK. Six trophies are exclusive to the European and Japanese versions of the game, that being the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure trophies, as that collection features a controversial Cure Magical trophy. Characters The game includes fifty playable characters, seventeen more than its predecessor. Thirty-four are available initially, while the other sixteen require meeting specific criteria to become available. Every character featured in the game is derived from the Ghostbusters or Pretty Cure franchises, or a character made by Alibi Gaming themselves, with the exception of Kallen Kaslana from Honkai Impact 3. All characters have a symbol that appears behind their damage meter which represents their series, such as a Ghostbusters logo behind Peter's damage meter and a heart behind Jayda's. Some characters represent popular franchises, while others were less-known at the time of the release; Jim and Melanie represent Haunted America, which was not in anything outside of the IDW Ghostbusters comics. Their appearances in Super Omega Bros. led to a rise in the popularity of their section of the comic. References are made throughout the game to the relationship between characters of the same universe; in one of the events from "Event mode", a randomly selected character has to defeat Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki to save Sayori. Furthermore, characters have recognizable moves derived from their original series, such as Sanguinoso's glass shard and Rita's book of birds. # Dr. Peter Venkman # Dr. Ray Stantz # Dr. Egon Spengler # Winston Zeddemore # Janine Melnitz # Walter Peck # Slimer # Ruby # Spectral Peter Venkman # Spectral Ray Stantz # Spectral Egon Spengler # Spectral Winston Zeddemore # Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black # Honoka Yukishiro/ Cure White # Hikari Kujou/Shiny Luminous # The Sorcerer # Mina Pika # Charles Leonardo # Jayda Utensil # Dr. Medicine # Jessie and Jess # Sanguinoso # Kylie Griffin # Rookie/Bryan Welsh # Ron Alexander # Jenny Moran # Dani Shpak # Lou Kamaka # The Bogeyman # The Grundel # Samhain # Eugene Visitor # Virginia Strauss # Monika # Sayori (Unlockable) # Yuri (Unlockable) # Natsuki (Unlockable) # Kallen Kaslana (Unlockable) # Dr. Egon Spengler from Extreme Ghostbusters (Unlockable) # Shelby (Unlockable) # Rita (Unlockable) # Special Agent Jim Savage (Unlockable) # Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (Unlockable) # Dr. Peter Venkman from the Real Ghostbusters (Unlockable) # Dr. Ray Stantz from the Real Ghostbusters (Unlockable) # Dr. Egon Spengler from the Real Ghostbusters (Unlockable) # Winston Zeddemore from the Real Ghostbusters (Unlockable) # Janine Melnitz from the Real Ghostbusters (Unlockable) # Ciel Kirahoshi/Cure Parfait (Unlockable) # Mr. Truck (Unlockable) Randomly Spawning Items * Sword (Can be used by anyone) * Shield (Can be used by anyone) * Ghost Trap (Can be used by anyone) * Proton Grenade (Can be used by anyone but it damages a supernatural user slightly when using) * Pistol (Can be used by human users only) * Spooky Fog (Can be used by supernatural users only) * Speed Shoes (Can be used by anyone but 7) * Proton Pack (Can be put on 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 10, 11, 12, 23, 24, 25, 33, 39, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, or 48) * Heart Arrow (Can be used by 20, 27, 37, 40, or 49) * PKE Meter (Can be used by 2, 3, 10, 11, 14, 20, 23, 24, 27, 33, 38, 39, or 46) * First Aid Kit (Can be used by 20, 27, or 40) * Camera (Can be used by 5, 6, 21, 28, 34, 35, 41, or 42) * Car (Can be used by 1, 6, 8, 9, 32, or 50) * Super Spring (Can be used by 7, 13, 14, 15, or 49) * Portal Gun (Can be used by 16, 17, 29, 38, 39, 40, or 41) * Tobin's Spirit Guide (Can be used by 2, 10, 17, 18, 24, 36, or 45) * Megaphone (Can be used by 1, 5, 6, 8, 9, 13, 16, 25, 37, 44, or 48) * Beaker (Can be used by 3, 11, 18, 20, 33, 41, or 46) * Big Heart (Can be used by 4, 7, 12, 15, 17, 23, 35, 47, or 49) * Dual Pistol (Can be used by 26, 33, 34, or 38) Trivia * The Alibi Gaming characters are Mina, Charles, Jayda, Dr. Medicine, Sanguinoso, Rita, Shelby, and Mr. Truck. * The new characters are Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, Kallen, XGB Egon, Shelby, Rita, Jim, Melanie, the Real Ghostbusters, Cure Parfait, and Mr. Truck. * Super Omega Bros. Melee's alt. name is Super Omega 2: Electric Meleeloo * The poster has a few errors: ** This one doesn't count as an error per se but Mayor Lenny is no longer character #8 so he has no place in the poster. Ruby should be in this place. ** Sanguinoso, Kylie Griffin, Dr. Medicine, and Eugene Visitor are not featured in the poster, even though this poster was supposed to show all the characters from #1-#39. *** However, Kylie might be under Mayor Lenny but this is unconfirmed. ** There are two Spectral Peter Venkmans in the lineart instead of Spectral Peter and Spectral Winston so I just colored one of them darker than usual and see if no one will notice. ** Jayda Untensil doesn't have a face. ** The characters aren't aligned with the ground. Category:Video Games Category:Super Omega Bros Category:Alibi Gaming